The Bond that Bloomed
by MetalGodlv66
Summary: Harry Potter is thrown against an impossible mission between the Tri-wizard tournament, a time traveling caper, and a dark uprising lead by one of the students of Hogwarts. Can he balance saving the world with his new relationship? This is a sequel to my first series, The Bridge that Formed, and will be Harry/Draco. M for later chapters, and don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Harry Potter sat on a plaid laid blanket on a grassy hill overlooking a lake. He had his picnic basket full of food and drink for two next to him, a brilliant sun over his head, and a boyfriend emerging from the cool water below where the water ran down his naked chest. To say he was happy in the summertime for the first time in his life would be an understatement.

Draco Malfoy had asked Harry out on Valentine's Day. It may have had undesired consequences the following days when the school learned of the missing students, and Ginny Weasley whom orchestrated the whole debacle disappeared from the wizarding world without a trace. But that didn't sway Draco. Even among those unfortunate events he and Harry had found time to get to know one another and get closer. During their third school year Draco found himself changing and feeling something he never thought he would; affection.

Harry took longer to get on that emotional train. Draco feared he was emotionally dense when it came to showing his feelings, but it all worked out in the end. Harry gave him a chance, and so far it seemed to be working.

They were three weeks into their summer vacation when Draco told Harry the news. Before, Draco would travel to 12 Grimauld Place to visit Harry whom was staying with Sirius after certain events at the Dursleys. The two boys got along great, and it appeared as though Harry was starting to open up to Sirius, especially when he got to listen to stories of his dad as a kid. That made Draco happy. Then, a few hours before the boys travelled to have their picnic, Draco told Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Exactly what you think it means. I'm sorry Harry but it's my family. They're the ones who wanted to have a special trip."

"To Europe?" Harry tried to walk away from Draco. He obviously wasn't taking the news too well, and Draco figured as much.

"Come on Harry, it isn't the end of the world." Draco followed Harry from room to room, pleading the Gryffindor that he wasn't abandoning him. "It'll only be-"

"The rest of summer!"

"Well…" Draco stopped in his tracks and tried to figure out another way to say it, but nothing came to mind. "Yes, yes it will be for the next two months up until we go back to Hogwarts, but it isn't like we won't see each other. I'll floo over whenever I can. It just won't be as often. And, and I'll write. Every week, no, every day I'll write to you."

Harry stopped too and put up his arms. Draco took that chance to snake his arms around the boy's slender body and pulled him into a hug from behind.

"I promise Harry, this won't affect our relationship. I'm not abandoning you."

"Promise?" asked Harry. His tone was low and doubtful.

"Promise." Draco kissed Harry's ear and let him go. "Now let's grab that picnic basket you were telling me about. I have this perfect place to spend the day and I don't want to lose another hour of sun."

Harry shuddered at that word. Sun. His mortal enemy from Hogwarts whom always woke him up at the most inopportune times. Though as Harry sat on that grassy field on top of that hill over looking the lake and the sun's beams glistened Draco's nearly naked body Harry couldn't help but enjoy the day. He and Draco talked, laughed, splashed in the water and to Draco's relief Harry seemed to have forgotten about his anxieties as quickly as they arrived.

"Now, what's this one called?" Draco held up a sandwich in plastic wrap. He eyed it very suspiciously and waited for Harry to pass judgement on the unnamed food before unwrapping it.

"BLT."

"What an awful name. I will never understand how muggles come up with these ridiculous titles."

Harry held back a laugh while he watched Draco undress his sandwich and sniff it like a dog. "It typically stands for Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato."

Draco scoffed at the title once again. "That's incredibly lazy naming if I ever heard it." Harry continued to watch Draco as he proceeded to take a careful bite, and then another, and another out of the ridiculously named sandwich. "It may be the second worst named sandwich of the muggle world, but I do admit it's rather tasty."

Finally, Harry let a giggle slip from his mouth. Draco gave him a questioning look, but Harry couldn't contain it any longer. A week ago Draco came to him asking Harry to teach him of the muggle world. Harry never imagined that Draco would be interested in such trivial things, as he put it in the past, but nevertheless there he was begging Harry to learn more. So, that evening Harry introduced him to muggle sandwiches and the classes PBJ. Draco too scoffed at that name and declared it the most inane title of food he'd had ever heard. Although like today up on the hill he too loved the sandwich and asked for another. Then, when Harry gave him a glass of milk Draco was astonished to see how well is broke down the sticky peanut butter in his throat. It reminded Harry of a kid learning about magic tricks for the first time. Since then Draco had gained a fascination with muggle sandwiches, and on this trip Harry thought it special to make him a few new ones.

The boys continued to stay outside until the sun set and enjoyed each other's company while it lasted. After the picnic they returned to Grimauld Place and Draco helped Harry put their things away, said hello/goodbye to Sirius, and left Harry with a promise that he'd write to him soon.

Harry had a good day. Spending time with Draco had been surprisingly healing to him. He still wasn't happy that the blonde-haired boy would be leaving him. Even if he'd hear and see him from time to time Harry couldn't get over the fact that his heart ached. No matter how he called it in his head he still felt left behind in his heart and for a split second he wondered, and feared, what would happen to him if he and Draco didn't work out.

 _What happens to me if we break up this coming year_ , he asked to himself before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 1 (The real chapter 1)

**A Life Without A Draco**

It had only been a day since Draco departed with his family across Europe, and yet Harry was already feeling the effects of loneliness. Knowing that Draco was traveling hurt more than he had thought. He hated feeling that way and hated even more that he was being selfish. Draco deserved his time with family, but every time Harry tried to convince himself of that he felt jealous.

To take his mind off the situation Sirius noticed Harry cleaning more often. Rooms looked brighter, the kitchen didn't look like it was from a horror movie, and the whole atmosphere of Grimmauld Place seemed to be livelier. It had gotten to the point where Kreacher actually complained to Sirius about Harry's behavior. That, Sirius had to admit, amused him to no end, but he did agree with Kreacher on one point. Something was wrong with Harry, and he was going to need to have a talk at some point.

"What would you like for lunch?"

Harry's voice came from the kitchen. Sirius looked up from his paper, thinking before answering, "Just a sandwich. Uh-you choose."

 _Maybe I'll talk to him in a bit_ , thought Sirius.

After he prepared lunch for himself and his Godfather, Harry laid in bed thinking over his situation. He had already cleaned, organized, and freshened up the house as much as he could. He'd been fixing meals for the both him and Sirius. He even wrote letters to send to Ron and Hermione for the next six days, and yet he still felt hollow somehow. As if he were trying to fill a hole that only one thing, or person, could fill for him.

The next day and several after were the same. Kreacher cursed at him for tidying up and cleaning and fixing food. Sirius was starting to have enough of Kreacher's complaining, and Harry's neurotic behavior was finally getting the better of him. If anything, it seemed to Sirius that Harry was steadily getting worse, and he wasn't sure if a talk would help any.

Sirius Black had found Harry in their small library. He remembered how he'd sneak in there after dark whenever he was upset. For whatever reason being surrounded by books had helped calm his troubled mind, and now like his Mother before him he found a troubled dark-haired boy napping against a stack of books. He sighed and found a seat next to the sleeping boy, preparing himself for when he awoke.

Harry didn't dream. He always had trouble with that, and when he did it usually had disastrous consequences soon after, but when he was with Draco, and slept next to him, Harry did dream. His dreams weren't about anything, and rarely did he remember what were in them, but he remembered the feelings he had when under their spell and how they lifted his spirits for the rest of the day. Those feelings and dreams had left when Draco did, and to Harry's surprise he saw his Godfather Sirius black sitting next to him when he opened his eyes.

"Hello," said Harry. He was a bit confused.

"Good afternoon," said Sirius Black. "I think it's time we had a talk."

Harry followed Sirius into the sitting room. Over the few weeks that he had been living with his Godfather Harry had slowly changed his feelings toward the man. Over the school year he felt so much hatred, and resentment, that when Draco suggested he live with Sirius for now on he wasn't sure he could do it. However, to his astonishment, Harry was surprised by how quickly Sirius had changed in his mind. What he once saw as an angry, deranged killer, was soon unveiled to be a tired old man. Although he wasn't that old, Harry could see that Azkaban had took a toll on him. In the days that came Harry was reluctant to be around his Godfather. He took meals into his room, and barely made eye contact when they were together, but then Sirius started telling Harry stories of his dad and mum. For a split second everything he hated about Sirius had slipped away and he was transported back to a time of happiness. He loved hearing stories from Sirius, and once Draco came over Harry was surprised how well Sirius took their relationship. He never asked anything of Harry, nor did he seem to care. More than once when Harry opened up to Sirius briefly he caught a genuine smile from the man, and since then the barrier Harry had put up began to crumble.

"Sit." Sirius had led Harry to the couch. Harry cautiously sat on one end while Sirius sat at the other. It wasn't a terribly big couch and only a few feet were between them, but Sirius slid a bit closer nonetheless before he started. "Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

For a quick instant Harry panicked. He wasn't sure why, but unconsciously he wanted to flee, and his heart raced in his chest. He quickly let slip a quiet, "Nothing," before turning away from his Godfather.

Sirius gently reached out and held onto Harry's shoulder. The boy's eyes came back to Sirius and saw the man looking concerned.

"Harry," he said, "You have been acting differently for the last week. Is everything alright?"

Harry fidgeted in his place. He looked to the ground, at his feet, to the wall across the room, he looked anywhere he could that wasn't in Sirius' direction. He wasn't sure why he felt so…uncomfortable around Sirius right now. He never did in the past week, but for whatever reason he felt like jelly and a scared little animal.

Sirius waited for Harry to answer. He might have not had parental experience before, but he knew how to make kids talk. Not to the extreme his parents would do to him, but enough to make Harry comfortable and reassure him that it's his decision to advance the conversation. Sirius already knew that Draco was the problem. He guessed that Harry had some separation anxiety, especially if Draco was his first love.

"I know we haven't talked much when it comes to our personal lives," continued Sirius, "but do know that I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need to talk about, know I'll always be an open ear."

Harry nodded, still not looking at Sirius. He hated how his emotions were flaring up now. He had no control over them. Yes, it was true that he and Sirius had never talked about their personal lives. Even though he's heard stories of his parents he never heard stories of Sirius. Event thinking back, Harry realized that while Sirius never asked he was sure his Godfather knew about him and Draco. It wasn't like they were hiding it from him, in fact Draco was very affectionate in front of Sirius with Harry, but to his knowledge Harry didn't think he ever introduced Draco to Sirius as his boyfriend. _Sirius never made anything out of the situation before, I'm sure he's okay with it_ , thought Harry, _so why am I feeling this way knowing that_?

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry.

Sirius brought Harry close to him and wrapped his arms around the confused boy. "It's okay," he said trying to soothe Harry, "It's okay. You don't have to worry about anything."

That was the first time that Sirius acknowledged Harry in a way that he'd always be Harry in his eyes. Harry no longer was beaten by the Durselys, no longer had to apologize for being himself, for being different, and deep-down Harry knew that Sirius was talking about him and Draco. Then he cried. He let the tears of anxiety and joy run down his cheeks and Sirius sat beside him, never wavering, as a rock for Harry to hold onto.

"Now," said Sirius, "How do you feel?"

Harry looked up and let a small smile escape from his lips. "Better."

"Good. Now Harry, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be there for you, and will expect nothing less for whatever you may do in life. I know you're having a hard time with that Malfoy kid being gone."

Harry laughed briefly at that. Sirius loved Draco as if he were his son. Jokingly he would call Draco, "That Malfoy kid," knowing that he and Harry didn't have the best of relationships since coming to Hogwarts. He never outright told Sirius about his relationship, but he suspected that he knew. He thought it'd be easier that way to tell him, to put everything out in the open when he knew Sirius wouldn't mind, but now that he was here in the moment and the opposite scenario was happening. He wasn't sure why and that frustrated him.

"I don't know…" Harry had started to say, but got choked up. He tried again, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know it's fine, and means nothing, but…but."

Sirius just stayed with Harry. Patient as a rock. Then he said, "Sometimes no matter how well we agree with ourselves, and shape ourselves, inside our minds it's our body whom needs a more direct approach, a verbal communication for it to truly understand and accept."

Harry sat there for a moment, silent.

"I don't like Draco being gone."

"He's not gone, Harry. He told you he'll be back, so he'll be back." Sirius paused so he could take that in. "When we care about people in our lives we have to learn to trust them, because if we can't believe in those we love we can't believe in ourselves." Sirius watched as Harry calmed and gotten ahold of himself over their talk. He was proud of the boy deep down, but he dared not show it. "Now, why don't we go to the movies tonight and maybe tomorrow you can go visit your friends, Weasley and Granger. They'll make you feel better."

* * *

 **Updates will be every Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Life Without A Harry**

The moment Draco Malfoy left Harry to prepare for his trip the Slytherin's heart had sank. Like Harry he didn't want to leave. After the year they had had he wanted to make sure the summer was perfect, for both of them. The idea was to grow closer, get to know one another better, and in the back of Draco's mind maybe get to know Harry _better_. Alas, that daydream had vanished at the announcement his Father, Lucius, had made.

It was when Draco had gotten back from Grimmauld Place and reading in the library that his Father had made a dramatic entrance and told him of his plans.

"Pack your bags, Draco. We are going on a trip."

Draco was dumbfounded. Sure, his Father had surprised him with unnecessary trips in the past, but nothing so sudden. He put down his book and looked up at his Father from his seat. It used to make Draco feel so proud that he looked like his Father, but now after learning about his Death Eater routes it disgusted him seeing an older version of himself roaming around the manor.

"Right now?" Draco made it known that he was annoyed.

"No."

Draco waited for further clarification, but none came. His forehead wrinkled at the action of interacting with such an impulsive man. So, Draco stood up. He wasn't eye level with his Father, at least not yet, but when looking into his parent's eyes he showed just as much authority, and a hint of malice, as any other Malfoy.

"Then when?"

"Make sure to have your bags ready tomorrow night. We will leave at first light."

Before Draco could utter another word, his Father had walked out of the room. To say Draco was annoyed, mad, furious, or any other adjective was the least they could say. Draco was pissed and he was damned well going to get to the bottom of this absurd family getaway at the last minute.

That evening at dinner while all the Malfoys were delicately cutting their meat, jabbing their slices, and chewing with the utmost grace of their dead dinner, Draco exploded the only way a Malfoy could. He demanded to know what the heck was going on.

"Honey," warned his Mother. Every time Draco broke their perfect perception she'd warn him with that word, but not tonight. Draco wasn't listening to her. He could only hear the depressing thoughts inside his head that he wasn't going to be with Harry for who knew how long.

"I demand to know what the meaning of this family outing is about, Father."

Lucius barely batted an eye at the remark. He simply finished chewing, dabbed his mouth, and carefully put down his silverware so that the tiniest of noises were reduced to silence. Lucius opened his eyes and looked at his son, and with all the Fatherly authority he could muster he responded.

"Should there be anything to gleam from our outing other than a need for vacation?"

Draco sat still while clutching at his seat. The tablecloth had become an unwelcomed victim of Draco's fist as it was tangled between his fingers became taught with rage.

"Then why the sudden announcement? Why tell me mere days; no, day ahead? You've customarily told me in advanced at least a month before our family departures, and yet now it's reduced to a day. Now explain Father."

"Honey."

"Hush Narcissa." His wife immediately nodded and looked at her plate, her hands in her lap, waiting. "As for you." Lucius turned to his offspring. He prided himself at how much young Draco had looked like him, but ever since he started Hogwarts he had become such a disappointment. Now every time he had to look at his son he saw a face that the boy did not deserve. "You will not talk to me, your Father, in that manner. We are Malfoys. Not some mudblood, muggle-bred, muskrat of a family. We have history and dignity to uphold in every part of our lives. Whether it be depositing money, or buying presents, or maybe merely standing at a train station to wait for our offspring, we Malfoys are looked at and regarded as something special. A goal for most in life that is but a fantasy to any except us, and it has come to my attention that you have been…let us say less than satisfactory in keeping up our expectations."

Draco's Mother nodded, approving of what his Father had been saying.

"Thus all you need to know is that this trip will do you good, and that is that for this discussion."

Draco glared at his Father. Never before had he felt such hellfire in the pit of his stomach. "May I be excused?"

His Father, glaring down at Draco, nodded and before he could say anything else the young Slytherin was gone. Before he met Harry the following day Draco had wriggled out another piece of information about their trip from his Mother, that they were going to Europe. However, as Draco stood with his bags waiting for his Father to show up at the portkey he started to feel doubt.

"Everyone all set then?" Lucius had come up the hill will three large trunks carried by house elves. They seemed to be struggling, but the old Malfoy never gave it a thought. "Good. They'll transport our luggage to our housing in a bit. Let us be off now before the daylight drops."

Draco couldn't restrain his eyeroll. It was early in the morning, the sun had just come up, and yet his Father was trying to make a joke. _Today_ , thought Draco, _is indeed going to be a long one_.

The family touched the portkey and immediately Draco felt his whole body twist and turn in uncomfortable ways. He always hated traveling by this method, and couldn't wait to be old enough to apparate, but right now he was trying not to hurl his breakfast.

Just as quickly as it started did it end. Draco found himself standing on yet another hill. This one, however, had longer grass and was in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere. For all his eye could see Draco could only distinguish more grassy hills.

"I thought we were traveling across Europe?" Draco had turned to his Father, this time really trying to hide his annoyance at being lied to.

"Indeed, and yet here we are." Draco once again looked across the sea of emptiness and grass having a hard time believing what his Father had in mind, if anything at all. "Come Draco, there is much we must discuss, and still more for me to teach."

Lucius had walked Draco over a ways apart from Narcissa before he started talking. Draco stayed silent, trying to be a "good boy" and learn as much as possible from yet another betrayal from his Father.

"Draco," began Lucius, "as I had said at dinner a while back ago, I am to believe you have not been upholding our image correctly. Now I know you had a hard year at school, but your mother nor I have been rewarded in hearing about your woes, thus we could not help you before. I brought you out here today to learn. I want to know why you are behaving different-"

"I'm not different."

Lucius glared down at his only progeny.

"Sorry," Draco said. Lucius still glared at him until Draco said it right, "Sorry, Father."

"That right there is why we are here, Draco. Since coming back from Hogwarts your manners have been slipping, your outside school curriculum your mother and I had worked hard for you to get have been nonexistent, and for the last few weeks you have been flooing to who knows where and all I can see is your potential being wasted and whittled away. Do you understand me Draco?"

The boy nodded, this time not bothering to talk.

"Good. We shall trek across those hills over there to our stay so you can mull and drag your feet in disgust as I am sure you are wanting to do, and then come morning you will leave behind all these nasty habits you have picked up and be a presentable Malfoy again. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded yet again. He had to thank whomever was watching over him to give his Father this idea. Usually he'd tell Draco to change immediately, but for once he was able to let out all his frustration in however long it would take to get to their house.

Once they had fetched Draco's mother they trekked across hill, over hill, over hill. Draco thought it strange as they managed over the third hill that his Father would make them walk. Usually he detested muggle anything, especially walking, but this seemed to be something different. Something Draco couldn't put his finger on.

After hours of walking their bodies were drenched in sweat, at least for Draco. His mother was perspiring heavily, although not as much as he was, and his Father had beads of sweat on his forehead. Draco detested how unexhausted his Father seemed to be.

"Here we are," decreed Lucius. He had brought them to a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. Grassy fields and hills surrounded them on all sides, and Draco was starting to get nervous around them, and their luggage was neatly placed inside their respected rooms. One house elf remained and served them a much-needed dinner. Draco couldn't believe how much of the day was spent doing nothing. Shortly after eating Draco was on his bed under the covers and quickly falling asleep. The last thing he thought of before falling into dreamland was that he wished Harry were with him.

* * *

Lucius woke Draco up at an ungodly hour in the morning. Draco wanted to bite his Father's head off, but he remembered the "deal" his Father had played out for him yesterday. He decided to play along and see where his Father thought this would be going, and so Draco took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on a robe, and joined his Father outside in the cool morning mist.

"While refreshing you on your manners I thought I'd also take this time to toughen you up. Whether you like it or not you _are_ the Malfoy's heir, and I will not have you sullying our sacred name when you come of age."

Draco listened in silence. He so much wished this day would end, or better yet their "vacation."

"Today I thought we would brush up our basics. Now take out your wand and repeat after me."

Draco and his Father did spells until lunch. The house elf cooked them up something quick, something Draco was afraid to ask of what, before they once again headed out and did more spells. While inside eating, whatever he ate, Draco looked around the place to get a good eye of it. At first glance it seemed cozy enough. He was still surprised that his Father voluntarily brought them to what he would have described as a "Muggle hideaway." Still, there was character to it that Draco appreciated, and he thought Harry would have fun here if nothing else for the quiet it brings. But then Draco started to notice something that made the pit of his stomach jump backwards over. There was no chimney. He went over the layout in his head from last night as he ate, and he didn't remember seeing a chimney at all throughout the house. He was about to ask his Father, but then thought better of it. _There has to be a chimney somewhere_ , thought Draco, _how else will the smoke get out of the kitchen at least_. While he tried to convince himself of that he also let his mind wander while eating his food and thinking about those muggle sandwiches that Harry would bring him, especially those PBJs.

When it was time to go out again Draco saw the house elf cooking their dinner while doing more spells with his Father, and to his horror Draco saw it cooking outside.

That night Draco snug around the house, or more accurately a cottage, while his parents were asleep to look for a chimney. He searched, and searched again, checking the same places multiple times before he accepted his fate. There were no chimneys there, there were no chimneys anywhere remotely near there. Draco went back to bed with a sad heart. His body trembled as it couldn't make up it's mind to be angry at his Father, or sad that he wasn't going to see Harry. He was okay not seeing Harry for a day, but now that he knew why his Father had dragged him out in the middle of nowhere it was clear that he wouldn't be seeing Harry at all this summer.

The next day was tough for Draco. He not only had to hold in his fury towards his Father, but also had to make sure that the old man didn't notice him trembling out of hate. He needed the summer to go smoothly, so that he can forget about this as quickly as possible, but it didn't seem likely in Draco's eyes. Day in and day out Draco worked with his Father at spells, manners, and all things that benefited a Malfoy.

"A Malfoy must be powerful," his Father had said. This had become the theme of the summer for Draco. His Father drilled that mantra every which way he could imagine into Draco's head. Every day was painful, physically and emotionally. The only solace of a break he got from his family was memories of Harry and reading the same book over and over again. After about two weeks Draco finally was able to hold his own against his Father's wishes. He was able to convincingly follow his Father's orders while also not listening to him, or at least not taking his "advice" to heart.

Every night Draco would take time before he slept to wish Harry a goodnight. He knew that the boy wouldn't be able to hear him, but this was one way for Draco to feel sane while keeping his goal in mind. During the night he would relive his year with Harry. How they started off at each other's throats, and then how he started to come to terms with his feelings for the special Gryffindor. He was surprised at how quickly he started to care for the boy, and how his caring had evolved into something more. But then he'd remember how self-destructing Harry could be, and how he had burned himself permanently by using a cursed book. Draco had never seen such horror, and almighty power, before. Since then he had been trying to find a way to help Harry. But alas, Draco couldn't find any mention of the book nor the destructive spell that Harry had unleashed. Then one day, while Lucius was training Draco in new spells, the Slytherin got an idea. _If I am to listen to this buffoon of a Father about pride of the Malfoys and not see Harry to vent my frustrations, then I'll make sure to learn from him in way to make me stronger, so that I can protect Harry_.

* * *

 **I love writing Lucius!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Burrow

Harry arrived at the Burrow before noon. The morning dew still glistened on the grass. The sun shined on the old family home in a picturesque way that would perfectly fit a calming painting. Unfortunately, the interior of the home was anything but. Ginny's betrayal still hung heavy over the Weasley family. Hermione was the one who came out to greet Harry. She'd been spending more time with Ron, and even Harry could see how much of a toll has taken on her helping out the Weasleys.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked. The two friends shared a deep embrace. Hermione was the one to break it and look into Harry's eyes in a sorrowful manner.

"Fine. As much as one can. Ron's still…"

"I figured. Are they all…?"

Hermione nodded. She told Harry as they slowly walked to the door how the family had come together and slowly drifted apart. At the beginning of summer Ron came home to a full family. Percy, Bill, Fred and George, even Charlie for a time before he had to return to Romania. There was confusion at first when they all gathered together to try and understand what happened to their little girl, but inevitably it all turned into sadness. Mrs. Weasley was, and still is, a wreck. She carried multiple handkerchiefs in her pocket. Mr. Weasley tried not to show it, but his softer side always won out. Whenever he tried to cheer up his wife the boys of the household knew that he wouldn't be far behind in the weeping party. As for Fred and George they've tried to handle the situation their own way. Jokes. Sometimes it was showing their family their greatest hits in an effort to make the pain slightly less. Other times they were trying to create new inventory for their future shop.

When Harry entered the cozy little home he'd luckily gotten to know over the last few years he was immediately embraced with a powerful hug.

"Oh Harry, dear, it's so nice to see you."

Mrs. Weasley always greeted Harry in a nicely manner, but this time it felt like a death grip as if she were worried he'd leave. Hermione merely gave Harry a knowing smiling as she waited out the hugfest that was to come.

Once everyone knew that Harry was there, and everyone had their turn to hug the boy, Hermione brought him upstairs to Ron's room. Even though everyone was happy to see him, and he had a friendly welcome, Harry could tell how much pain everybody was in. He ruffled his brow in confusion as he tried to understand Ginny's reasoning. He just couldn't figure out what made her do those awful things, and then disappear to Merlin knows where.

"Hey."

Ron sat on the bed. He looked up to Harry and smiled weakly at him. Harry wasn't sure what to say, but he followed Hermione to the bed and sat with his friends making sure that they knew he was here for them.

* * *

"So you won't be seeing Draco all that much this summer?" asked Hermione. She and Harry were walking through the garden and around the property after lunch. Harry had convinced Ron and his brothers to play a little backyard Quidditch in a bit, but in the mean time Hermione wanted to catch up.

"I guess."

"How are you doing with that?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the slowly moving clouds. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's nothing to worry about…right? We'll still see each other. He said he'll be popping over once in a while. That's good."

"Yes…" Hermione nodded. "How are you and Sirius getting along?"

A small smile appeared on the corner of Harry's mouth. "Better. It's still a bit tense between us from time to time, but I think I'm getting used to him. He's not too bad."

Hermione playfully nudged his shoulder and coerced a rare laugh. They walked along a bit more in silence, enjoying the sounds and sights of the nature around them.

"Hermione, do you think…it's just that…" She waited patiently while Harry tried to get the words out. "I don't like Draco being gone."

"I know." Hermione rubbed Harry's back in a calming circular motion. "But he'll be back. You said so yourself."

"What if he doesn't come back? What if being away makes him realize that being with me is a mistake, that-"

"Harry Potter you stop this right now. If you don't know how much Draco feels for you at this point, then I really pity him. He's been struggling all year with how he feels about you, and finally had the courage to ask you out. Now that he's you're starting to doubt yourself, which is a nasty habit you have by the way, and you should feel ashamed for even thinking these thoughts."

Harry could only look down at the ground. He knew all that, partly, but he couldn't help what he felt. That small voice in the back of his head was tenacious.

"Now this is what will happen. Draco will come to visit you with those puppy dog eyes of his and smother you with happiness. In a way he's like a dog. He won't like being away from you for very long. Then once the summer is over and we're all back at Hogwarts you two will be inseparable."

"Thank you," said Harry. He really appreciated Hermione. She always knew how to smack the ridiculousness out of him.

"Now, let's to go meet up with the boys. I'm in the mood to watch some Quidditch."

* * *

They ended up playing five games of Quidditch by the time the sun started to set. The color in the sky turned a warm pink with a splash of purple underneath it. The Weasley family all gathered outside for dinner, Mrs. Weasley appreciating the sunset more than the others. Fred and George led the conversation while everyone ate, inserting a joke here and there to liven everyone's spirits.

While Harry ate and was part of the brief relief the Weasleys were enjoying he felt time slowing around him. He took in everything, the smells, the people, the sounds. Everything felt so precious to him in this moment. It was perfect.

"Harry, dear, why don't you stay the night? It's late and we always have extra space."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but Sirius is expecting me back." He gave the woman a big hug while seeing everyone off. "I'll make sure to come soon though."

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley wiped a tear from her eye and turned away. Everyone else at The Burrow said their goodbyes to Harry. Mr. Weasley gave him a hug and a pat on the back while giving him what Ron called his "Dad nod." Fred and George made sure that Harry didn't leave without a few souvenirs, and Hermione made sure Harry left with another big warm hug. Ron was the last to say his goodbyes. He looked weary, and Harry wished there was more he could do for him. They clasped hands and hugged before Harry turned and entered their fireplace.

Once the green flames enveloped him, and Harry was seeing his familiar surrounds at Grimmauld Place, he thought how good it was to be at The Burrow again. How cleansing, in a way, it had all been even if it was for a brief moment. Harry had needed it.

"How was your day?" asked Sirius

"Good. It was just like you said, Sirius. I needed that."

Sirius watched his godson ascend the stairs to his room. He couldn't help but smile and wait for the day Draco came back. Once that happened he was sure all of Harry's anxiety would slip away. All it took was one day at a time.

* * *

 **Sigh. Forgot to upload this. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Draco Learns About Muggles**

Draco stood in a puddle of sweat after training. His robe clung to his thin body in the most seductive way, and he couldn't help but feel bad that Harry wasn't there to see him.

"I'm sure he'd like it," said Draco. "I mean, I like it, but hey I already knew that."

For the past few weeks Draco had been training alone, now that he knew all the routines his father had to teach, and when he did he inevitably started talking out loud whenever he thought about Harry. At first it was just calling out the Gryffindor's name. It was only to encourage Draco, at first. Quickly Draco had started talking as if Harry were there next to him while he trained. He told Harry about his frustrations, how much he missed him, how much he wanted to touch him again. Draco told imaginary Harry everything. He did not see any problem in that.

"Look at that sunset, Harry. Isn't it beautiful?" Draco had shed clothing and stood naked in the wind feeling mother nature around him as the brilliant reds of the ending day erupted across the skyline. "Yeah, I'm hard too."

* * *

Narcissa walked into Draco's room after knocking and found her boy asleep, all tuckered out from another day. She sighed and took his robes. Making sure that her husband was asleep too, Narcissa set to work washing her son's damp garments.

If someone told Narcissa that she would look forward to doing laundry by hand in the middle of nowhere she would have laughed, and yet since coming to this barren area outside civilization she found herself bored while having the deepest feelings of uselessness. The repetitive nature of washing one's clothes by hand helped ease her scattered mind. It still was embarrassing to her, so whenever someone asked she would say the house elf did it.

The moon was full that night, and Narcissa could feel the heavy weight that Lucius had brought upon their family in this ridiculous situation. She was happy for her son, but apparently her husband was not as forthcoming about his good wishes as she had hoped. Day in and day out she saw her little Draco coming back to their little hut covered in sweat, and panting like a dog. It was no way a Malfoy should act, and yet Lucius encouraged it.

Under the starlit night Narcissa told herself that enough was enough. It had already been nearly two months with no contact with the outside world. The house elf was the one who got their goods from the nearest wizarding market, and she was getting to be a bit stir-crazy. Then an idea popped into her head, and in minutes after putting her darling boy's clothes on the clothesline, cast a spell to dry them, she was off in the night on her broom to the nearest market.

* * *

Draco awoke to shaking. When his eyes opened he instantly shot upwards on his bed and reached for his wand. His mother held his arm down and put a finger to her lips. Confused, Draco followed her instructions and followed his mother outside. It was barely dawn, in fact it was probably an hour before dawn, which confused Draco very much.

"How would you like to come with me while I shop for this week's provisions?"

Draco was stunned. No one had left the area since they had arrived, he didn't even know where civilization could be around them. "As in…leave?"

"Yes. I thought it was time, and you're doing so well with training that I thought you'd like a change of scenery…however brief."

The biggest smile Narcissa had ever seen appeared on her son's face, but only for a split second when it turned into a frown, and then worriment. "What about father? He won't-"

"Don't you worry about him," said Narcissa. She put on her best motherly voice for that. "I put a sleeping incense in our room. He'll be out until after we get back."

And with that they were off. Draco ran to get his broom, his mother made sure she had enough money, and away they went. The two flew through daybreak and arrived at the nearest town. It had taken them an hour, and it was a muggle town, but Draco felt so grateful that he didn't care. For the first time since leaving Harry he was going to be around other people, thus his excitement was off the charts (for a Malfoy).

They landed outside of town and stashed their brooms under some nearby brush. When Draco entered the market he felt overwhelmed. Strong smells from freshly made food wafted over the place. Eager eyes were aplenty with the hopes of haggling. Commotion and talk graced the young Slytherin's ear everywhere he went. By all accounts Draco was overpowered by all these simple actions, and being in them made it difficult for him that he felt embarrassed.

Narcissa noticed this and gave Draco some money and pointed him toward a local bookstore. "Why don't you go in there and find a new book to read. Come find me once you're done if I don't find you first."

Draco nodded and happily escaped the overstimulating circus of morning people. A cool rush welcomed him when he entered the store. The sound from outside dissipated, and a quiet aura that was calming overcame the blonde. A smile erupted upon his features as he made his way through the aisles. He couldn't believe the amount of books that were there, and soon he had an arm full while still looking through the store.

He had to put down his mountain of books when he entered a new section. The weight of them was starting to be a struggle for him, and just glancing down at the mess he knew the money his mother provided wouldn't be enough for all of them. He sighed and slouched his shoulders.

Draco looked up to see where he was, and noticed that the new section he wandered into was romance. His eyes started to grow as he took the first book off the shelf and skimmed it. His pale white cheeks turned a shade of red after one paragraph, and then his whole face felt hot after a page. Draco could feel the tightening of his pants, especially around his crotch, by the time he put the book back.

Nobody was near the Slytherin, but nonetheless Draco looked around in the most suspicious way thinking, and feeling, that he did something wrong. Scanning the shelves again, Draco picked out an interesting title with the luscious painted picture of two shirtless men on the cover. Curious, Draco flipped to the middle of the book and skimmed the page. After the first sentence he immediately shut it, making a rather loud sound in doing so, and put it back. His heart raced a million miles, his hands felt clammy, and the brief tightness of his pants turned into an uncomfortable stiffness that was useless to hide.

Draco Malfoy quickly sat down next to his pile of books to hide his intrusion. In doing so he looked through what he had picked out to take his mind off the deliciously naughty book mere inches from the spot where he sat. _Biker Guys and the Code of Ethics_ , _The Daydreaming Chimp_ , and _One Snake, Two Snake, High Snake, Fool Snake_ were the first books from Draco's assembled pile to go. While interesting, the Slytherin didn't feel any passion toward them that he'd revisit them again. His time was short, and Draco needed to pick out a few that he'd never tire of since he figured this would be the last trip his mother would be able to give him. Among the other books he quickly tossed in the "put back" pile were _So You're in Love with a Fish_ , _The_ _Miracle of Terraforming_ , _When Martian's Copulate_ , _Who Wants a Cat in a Box_ , and _Duck Mother Sucka_.

In the end Draco had whittled his books down to three. His "intruder" had gone back down and Draco could stand up again. He had stayed in the shop far longer than he had expected and had to finish up quickly or else he and his mother would be late in getting back. Before leaving the aisle the young blonde boy stopped and looked back toward that delicious book. He stared at it for a minute before grabbing it, mumbling to himself that it was for research, and mixed it in with his others.

The lady at the register gave Draco the biggest and warmest smiles he had ever witnessed when she said, "Welcome, sweetie. How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh, I'm doing well," Draco said. His nervousness around strangers had started. "What about you?"

The lady didn't notice anything and continued on while adding each book to his checkout. In Draco's mind their interaction was going very differently. He was a bumbling fool, and he felt naked in front of her with her glaring judging eyes. When the lady scanned his "research" book she raised an eyebrow. To which Draco responded, "I-It's for my…mother."

After saying that Draco was outside with his bag of books and no memory of how he got there. He quickly checked his bag and had everything, even that book. _Did I just black out_ , he asked himself as his mother came up to him.

"Come, this took much longer than I had thought," she said pulling him along to the edge of town.

The two grabbed their broomsticks that they stashed out of sight and walked even further away before hopping on and flying into the clouds.

"I don't believe anyone saw us," Narcissa had said. "Let's try and go a bit faster, I'm not sure how much longer that incense will last."

Draco didn't argue. He knew how much trouble they'd be in if his father had awoken to an empty hut.

Blasting through the clouds their trip back was silent. Focus and speed were the only things that mattered to these Malfoys.

By the time Draco and Narcissa landed by their hut it was just after mid-morning, much later than either had anticipated, and both ran into the house to hide their spoils. Luckily, Lucius was still fast asleep when Narcissa check in on him. She noticed the incense was but a bud and would wear off soon. Draco quickly hide his books in his trunk before running back outside to start practicing. He needed a nice coat of sweat before his father wakes up.

Narcissa quickly put away her groceries and started making breakfast. At first she wasn't sure what to make. Something that could be done quickly, but still persuade her husband that it was made in no rush.

In Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom the eldest Malfoy began to stir as the last ash of the charmed incensed dropped into the tray. He gave a great big yawn and stretched under his cozy comforter before smacking his lips and getting out of bed. He changed into his day robes and out of his night ones. With the flick of his wand he checked the time and was astonished.

"Narcissa!" he yelled as he rushed into the main commune of their hut. "Is it this late already? Where's Draco, is he up? Has he started morning-"

"Morning, Father." Draco came in panting and sweaty. His robes stuck to his body and his blonde hair was sprayed across his glistening face in the most ruffled kind of way.

"About time you were up," Narcissa said to her husband. "I was starting to worry you would never join us. Had quite the day yesterday I'd presume?"

"Yes," said Lucius. His tone didn't sound assuring. He, himself, didn't think yesterday had been big for him. He barely trained with Draco as the boy does most of it on his own. "I suppose you're right."

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all went through their day as if it were any other. Lucius, while puzzled at his tiredness, never thought anything more of it. Narcissa was getting a wonderful thrill of pulling the wool over her husband, and Draco acted as normal as he could. His insides were itching, and his mind kept imagining Harry in that position he'd read in that naughty book. He couldn't wait for nightfall.

* * *

Once the day was over, and Draco retired to his room for sleep, he quickly sealed his room with a locking charm and a quiet spell so that he wouldn't be disturbed, and his family couldn't hear him. The eager blonde dug out his pile of books and brought out the one that made his heart race; _The Trouble with Showers_ by Jules Turn. Reading a mere sentence from this book had been nearly too much for him, so he'd been waiting all day to really dive into this book and let his imagination run wild.

Ten pages into the book and Draco had already thrown his pants across the room and had his aching throbbing cock saluting as he read. His hands trembled as he resisted the urge to touch himself. He couldn't do it now, not that soon into the book. So Draco read on.

After twenty pages Draco's cock was pulsing and had a nice healthy stream of precum meander its way down the Slytherin's length. Reading the book was getting unbearable. Draco never thought reading had such a powerful effect as beads of sweat started rolling down his temple. Now, the rest of his robes lay disheveled across his cold stone floor.

Finally, after fifty pages of his book, Draco couldn't bear it no longer. He never felt so hard in his life, and once his right hand left the pages of his book and grasped the tight, pulsing, tower of manhood did he let out the most well deserved of moans. He quickly bent the page he was reading and shoved the book aside as all manners of thinking fleeted away. Now, in that moment, it was pleasure that took hold of the room.

Draco's sweaty body buckled again and again as he worked his cock. His hot smooth fingers working their way up and down his column. Feeling every vein, every slippery river of pre-juices. His moans ricocheted across the room. "Harry," he whispered when he tightened his grip. He called out again, this time louder, "Harry."

Draco imagined the two characters in his book as he and Harry. Their tall slender bodies colliding with the passion of exploding stars deep in space, their emotions run amok in the best ways possible as they soil their bed, carpet, couch, and shower. Especially the shower. Draco had never thought of the shower as a sexual place, but after reading that passage between Danny and Clyde did Draco dream of the chance to be with Harry and try the mythical shower-sex that he had just read.

"Fuck…" he let out when he felt a thick pulse. "Fuck you…Harry."

Draco's insatiable desire deepened with every thrust of his hand. Now, the Slytherin is as loud as he can be as he stroked furiously against his heavy cock. Coated with his juices, his hand flew across his sacred shaft again, and again, and again. Thinking of Harry's touch, thinking of Harry's lips, thinking of Harry's cock as hard as his…was too much for Draco. With one final moan the naked blonde Slytherin bucked as high as he could, thrusting into the cool night air with all his might, while shouting, "Fuck me Harry, fuck me!"

A mighty spurt of white liquid rope erupted in his room. Draco's scream quickly lost force as his voice went silent with every spurt.

Draco lay on his bed exhausted. His breathing was heavy and his cheeks were flushed. His white liquid of glory coated his chest and stomach, and the sheets too. His penis was left semi-hard and dripping. The heavy bags of sleep soon washed over Draco's face, and before he passed out Draco grabbed and flicked his wand to clean up, undo his silencer and locking spells, and changed into his night robes before he fell victim to the best night of sleep he had ever had since coming to train with his family in the middle of nowhere. He dreamed of Harry and decided that Jules Turn was a Goddess.


End file.
